If only it were like this
by yuichisholm158
Summary: what if when Kara had visit Cat that night under the influence of the Red K things had gone a little different. What if she hadn't thrown Cat off the balcony? What if something different had happened that night that neither were able to forget it.


**Title: If only it were like this**

 **This isn't my laptop, can't be writing stories like this on it, the owner would have my neck on a stick, but it'll be a waste if I delete it ya know…so I want someone to adopt this and finish it for me…I'd appreciate this very much, I start it off good ya? Whoever is willing to continue this story, you can add, take out, anything you want just make sure it's good ya?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the character of this story**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you want?"

Cat grant, slightly startled spun around to see just the person she wanted: supergirl, calming her racing heart, quickly schooling her features into a neutral expression she walked towards her guest on her balcony as she spoke. "Well I would like to know if Aston coacher hid a camera under your cape. Supergirl would never release an evil alien caught in the act of an armed robbery so I assume I am being punked."She came to a stop a few feet away from supergirl.

All a while cat had been ranting as she walked towards her, Kara had been only half listening, from the minute cat had spun around and began walking towards her she couldn't help but zone in on the sway of her hips with each step she took, glancing upwards seeing how the blouse she wore under her jacket clung to her, showing that dip just above her hip, shiny blond hair that fell in waves down her shoulder, a pair of arched eyebrows that looked down on sweeping eyelashes, enclosing emerald jewels that expressed what every the owner felt, a dainty nose and glossy, cherry flavoured lips.

' _Wonder what they taste like…are they sweet as they looked?…Hm won't I like to know…I guess I'll just have to find out…'_ thought Kara, crossing her arms over her chest, she cocked her head slightly to the side, she had never thought of Cat that way, she had never even looked at her that way but before she can dwell further on it she returned her focus on cat that now stood a few feet in from of her.

With a smirk on her face "I wouldn't assume anything from now on, Cat." she said calmly, her eyes lighten with mirth.

"Did you just called me cat?" said cat as she fold her arms in front of her, her expression drawn in a scowl, gazing intensely at Kara.

"Did I stutter?" said Kara as she paced, coming right to a stop back in front of cat. "You branded me in the media as a girl scout. Supergirl is brave, kind and strong." Clapping her hands as she finished, her smirk intensified.

Cat only hummed in response, scowl deepened on her face, lips drawn in a thin line.

"Isn't that kind of a stock characterization, very two dimensional. Come on, everyone knows real people have a dark side."

"Yes but you don't get to be a real person you're a superhero, you get to represent all the goodness in the world." Response Cat as if it's the most obvious thing in the word.

"Well that's all about to change. You know what else is about to change? Enabling you all in your victim hood." Said Kara as she turned on the balcony, leaning on her elbows, overlooking the city, how it lights up in the night, skyscrapers, bustling traffic and people as they carry on their merry way without a care in the world. "Oh my building is on fire, oh no, what shall we do, oh Supergirl, swoop in and save us." Mocks Kara imitating a scared voice with a slight chuckle at the end. "Get use to the flame people because there isn't any superhero to save you now. I quit."

With a sigh, Cat unfolds her arms placing them on her hips for a brief moment, shaking her head, as if what she's hearing doesn't make any sense. Scratching her eyebrow with a perfectly manicured finger, she brings her arms, folding them back in front of her as she waited for Kara to finish.

"Supergirl, I fear you are having some sort of mental break down. Don't worry it happens to the best of us and I'm happy to take you to for emergency Lexapro." Said Cat as she step closer to Kara, leaving a few metres between them. "That is if your alien brain will respond to the SSRI's but in the mean time I would lay low, this attitude is highly unsuitable."

As Cat was talking Kara has turned, bracing her back against the balcony, watching Cat come closer. She gazed intensely, as she was once again distracted by the older woman's looks, how she would non-verbally express herself, the motions of her head as she spoke, how her eyes would flash with intimidation. She held her head high, even when an alien, which can crush every bone in her body she refuse to show weakness and be intimidated, a head strong woman she dare say. When she came to a stop in front of Kara, Kara noted she look prettier. _'How I'm now noticing this is beyond me.'_

"What can I say, I learn from the best?" Said Kara, a small grin on her face, showing pearly white teeth. "Cat Grant, arrogant, self-centred, mean-spirited and dare I say amazingly beautiful person I know."

Choosing to ignore the 'amazingly beautiful' part she responded in a low and penetrating tone, eyebrows rising as if daring. "Now you listen to me, I made you and you're not going to let me down."

"Or what?"

"Or what-" cutting Cat off. "Wait, oh how could I forget, you're the most powerful person in all of National City. Well at least that's what they say on TV." The grin widening on her face, pushing off the balcony, stepping close to Cat, leaving only a step to in between them she spoke again, eyes flashing with mirth. "You wanna see what real power looks like? Real power is able to take what you want, and right now I want you Cat Grant."

Mouth hung with lips slightly parted, eyes wide as they could stretch as she stared straight at Kara in shock. This was not what she had expected to hear, maybe she had heard wrong, yes that's it she thought. "Excuse me?"

"I want you, Cat, and I plan to taking what I want tonight." Said Kara, eyes flashing dangerously, almost daring Cat to deny her, resist her. Lifting her hand, only for Cat to step away, putting distance between them, and receiving a chuckle from Kara.

Trying to appear unfazed, brows bumped together in a scowl, pursed lips as if she'd chewed a lemon rind. "Whatever this is Kara, it isn't funny; your behaviour isn't very much appreciated and if you don't get yourself together…" she trailed off as Kara suddenly appeared merely inches in front of her, heart in her mouth, before she could speak Kara's lips were upon her own, in a slightly bruising kiss. Gasping in surprise only for Kara's tongue to invade her mouth, regaining her barings, she stumbled backwards in shock, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth.

Kara simply chuckled, darting a tongue out, licking her lips of any trace of saliva that had gathered from their kiss. She craved more, she hadn't expected the kiss to be that exquisite, Cat's lips had been soft, silky and she even had her answer, they did taste like the cherry, her lipsticks flavour, but when her tongue had invade her mouth, oh how sweet she tasted and Kara wanted more, she wanted to feel those lips again, to explore every inch of her mouth but Kara knew that wasn't enough, mouth dry as a desert, she felt thirsty and knew only if she tasted every inch of Cat's body will her thirst be sedated.

Taking a step forward only for Cat to take a step backwards, and so the game began, one step forward a step back. Kara could hear Cat's heart hammering in her chest, the slight fear in her eyes.

"Kara." Said Cat, ignoring the slight tremble in her voice, Kara was stalking towards her like a predator, and she its prey, before she knew it her back had bumped into the wine cabinet, she had nowhere else to go, she was trapped, and judging from the widened smirk on Kara's face she knew that too. Cat was truly scared now, breath coming in short pants, eyes darting around for something, anything, even if she knew it would do nothing to the alien whose face was now inches away from her own, hands on either side of her head leaving cracks on the glass on the cabinet.

Staring petrified, into the crazed eyes of Kara only to notice that they were a crimson red, not the soft, caring, passionate baby blue orbs she was accustom to seeing, before she could dwell further on it, lips were roughly smashed against her own, keeping her lips pressed firmly together, keeping her assaltant's tongue from entering her mouth. A sharp pain erupted on her lower lip, igniting a gasp from her, tongue delved inside her mouth. The metallic, copper taste of blood in her mouth told her, her assaltant had bit her lip. Her hands pounding, pushing against the krytonian but it was like pushing a wall, an immovable wall, words of protest were muffled by the aliens lips. Shutting her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the fact that Kara was kissing her and would rape her. The krytonian released her lips, that was pulsing with pain, drifted down to her neck, roughly kissing and sucking in random areas trying to find her weak spot. Shifting her eyes to the left to see if anyone would be coming to her rescue, it was late at Catco, the bullpen empty and it was known that she would stay late at work, so security won't be coming up to check for her. Just when she thought of screaming, and as if the Kryptonian could read her mind.

"If u scream…" said a husky voice by the neck before resuming, the threat was there and right now Cat knew this was no bluff and her fear intensified. Slamming her eyes shut, she felt tears pooling behind her closed eyes and attempt to push them back, she knew if she open them they would fall uncontrollably. Eyes shot open at the distant, familiar feeling that ran through her body, getting a moan out of her, she'd found her weak spot. She felt the Kryptonian smirked against her neck, knowing she got a reaction out of her. But now that her eyes were open, all the tears that she's been holding back came pouring out. The world was a slightly blur and suddenly she wasn't standing anymore, she was lying on one of her couches in her office, Kara hovering over her, wide, crazed red eyes gazing intensely at her tear stained face. For a moment red eyes flickered to pained blue eyes and back. She lowered, her face approaching her own. Cat squeezed her eyes shut and spoke in a broken voice. "Kara, please."

After a moment, when she felt something wet land on her face, then continued, one after the other, she hesitantly opened her eyes to she saw baby blue eyes filled with tears that flowed unchecked down the Kryptonian cheeks, dripping from her chin, and so much emotion, shock, fear, pain, sadness and disgust. Cat was stunned, just a minute ago Kara wanted to rape her, now she was crying.

"Cat." spoke Kara voice cracking. Suddenly the red eyes replaced blue. "Annoying pest she is. Thought she would save you huh? Well think again." The smirk was back. "Now where were we. Ah, yes, I'm going to fuck you until you break."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **looking forward to whoever continues this XD, you have my support**

 **when i was writing this, i was thinking, that Kara had a crush on Cat, she just didn't know it, the red K brought it out along with other emotions, Kara is immortal in this story, but if she fell in love with some one (Cat Grant of course) then her immortality could be shared, Cat will be immortal as well, no she will have no power, but if they have sex at some point in their relationship then a bond is formed, and Cat is immortal. Carter will not have immortality so she'll have to watch her children die of old age.**

 **when Kara is free from the red K she goes into a state of depression, suicidal thoughts, etc...Cat is a little traumatized at little at what happen, Kara nearly raping her. Kara doesn't work at Catco anymore, she couldn't face Cat after what she has done. i was hoping that Cat had a little feelings for Kara, while Kara was attempting to rape Cat a half bond was formed, Cat gains some immortality, i did this because Kara will go away for some time and we know cat is atleast 50-but hot as hell still-i didn't want her to age anymore,she doesn't know that about he bond and she'll never age of course. Supergirl goes off the grid along with Kara, i was thinking she'd come back after a few years, say 7-8 years, she'll change of course, longer hair but she is immortal so she won't age anymore. Cat will attempt to reach out to Kara after she bump into one another. i was also thinking maybe trouble will arise so supergirl will be needed again, spice up the story with a little action. they could have a child as well, he'll have powers have the strength of Kara, immortality will not be extended onto him/her because she/he is half Kryptonian.**

 **that's basically what i had in mind but this laptop is not mine , i've given you what i had in mind for the story, whoever takes this, you can think of this a a guideline of some sort. Anyway later ppl, if you like the story encourage someone to continue writing it.**


End file.
